Computing devices and computer networking have become an integral part of daily life in modern day society. Personal and business use of computing devices, such as laptops, personal computers, smartphones (i.e., cell phones offering advanced computing capabilities), tablets, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and the like, have exploded in recent years. In addition, other electronic devices such as printers, gaming devices, smart appliances, etc. have also surged in popularity. For example, a home may include one or more personal computers, a printing device, a gaming device shared by family members and smartphones owned by individual family members. Small businesses may provide personal computers and smartphones or PDAs for employees, in addition to printers shared by the employees.
Private local area networks (LANs) may be used to enhance the usefulness of computing devices and other electronic devices in homes and small business. In a LAN, devices may be linked together through a networking device, such as a router. The router may be connected to other private and public networks, such as the Internet. In such a configuration, the router facilitates communication by routing packets of data between the devices within the LAN and also to and from other devices in private and public networks outside the LAN. Thus, home users and small businesses may use the LANs to enable computing devices and other electronic devices to communicate both within and outside the private network.